Wonderful mind games
by Jlargent
Summary: Kaname and Tessa have a lot more in common than they think. First ever FMP yuri fic! Please R&R!


**Wonderful mind games.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: I actually checked the Full Metal Panic section and there isn't a single yuri fic there so I had to intervene with this. The pairing for this is Kaname and Testarossa, now onto disclaimers: I do not own FMP in any shape or form this includes characters mentioned. Try and sue me and I will sic Souske on you with extreme prejudice._

Kaname's POV

"Miss Chidori, the captain wishes to speak to you in private about an urgent matter." Souske Sagara my bodyguard/ idiotic over the top gun nut of a friend tells me as I headed out of class one day. Souske returned from another Mithrill mission a few hours ago and had no time to contact me.

I rub the bridge of my nose irritated that Tessa wanted to meet me "So are you taking me to the club room to meet her there?" I ask him using the codename that I came up with for the Tuatha de Danaan.

Souske shakes his head "Negative, she wishes to meet with you in a more 'casual' setting as she calls it rather than her office." he replies meaning that she wants to meet with me at my apartment.

_That's funny, why would Tessa want to meet me at my apartment since the Tuatha is a more secure meeting place?_ I thought to myself as Souske follows me like a guard dog while I make my way towards my apartment. By the time I arrive Souske had received minor injuries tackling a bike messenger, a delivery person and an old woman pushing a baby stroller, that last one received a massive blow to the head via paper fan and a few kicks to the ribs for good measure, the old woman joined in and hit him over the head a few times with her cane resulting in a possible concussion. I open the door expecting to see the silver haired captain in her usual uniform but to my surprise she was wearing a light beige blouse and Capri pants sipping on a cup of tea provided by Melissa.

"Melissa you are dismissed, please take Mr. Sagara to the safe house to be treated for his injuries." Tessa said, Melissa picks Souske up and carries him off to their safe house knowing that Tessa while a bit clumsy can hold her own in a firefight. Tessa stands up and walks over to me not tripping once "It is good to see you again Kaname." she replies sitting down next to me.

"You too Tessa. So what do you need to talk to me about? Does it have to do with Black Technology?" I ask somewhat hesitantly, while its true I can access the forbidden knowledge I am still hesitant in actually doing this since I am afraid of one day losing myself and be nothing more than a pile of blabbering mass of incoherent shell of my former self.

Tessa smiled "No, in fact I'm here on a bit of a vacation." she tells me bringing my current thoughts to an absolute stop.

"Huh?" yeah, a real intelligent response there.

Tessa giggled "Oh come on! Just because I work for a paramilitary organization doesn't mean I can't take a vacation." she tells me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why here of all places?" I couldn't help but ask her.

"Several reasons actually. It's remote, heavily populated, a prime tourist spot and I haven't been to Japan before assigning Souske to protection detail." she replied and couldn't help but notice even though she's from America she speaks Japanese flawlessly _Probably because she's a Whispered like me_ I thought thinking about how similar the two of us are.

I stand up "Okay Tessa! How about I give you s brief tour of Tokyo?" I offer her a hand to which she accepts.

Five hours later…

Tessa and I stumble in looking ragged and tired but with enthusiastic grins on our faces, after doing some major shopping which we had Kruz play the role of pack mule and carry all of our bags back to my apartment. Of course he tried to weasel his way out by passing the job onto Melissa or Souske but relented when Tessa threatened to not only demote him to ensign but have his next twenty paychecks severely deducted he quickly grabbed all of the shopping bags and ran like a bat out of hell and I could swear that Tessa enjoyed that. After that we went to the amusement park and rode the roller coasters and played a few games on the midway and before we knew it, it was getting dark.

Tessa collapses onto the couch moaning gratefully at finally sitting down on a nice comfortable seat, I follow suit relishing in the comfort.

"That was the most fun I've ever had!" Tessa exclaimed happily while leaning back.

"I agree, I haven't had this much fun in a long while." I agreed with her "You know I'm kinda envious of you Tessa. I mean, you graduated fro college and you're very successful." I said earning a surprised look on Tessa's face "Not to mention you're quite cute." I mumble to myself blushing slightly.

Tessa's eyes widened at my confession but then blushes at the compliment, and in an unexpected move against her nature she suddenly kisses me on the cheek "Thank you Kaname but I should be the one that be envious of you." she almost whispers.

"Why? I mean you are a lot better than I am." I ask her.

"You're popular, sociable, intelligent, and outgoing. All the things I wish I could be." she admitted "And you're more beautiful than I am." she finished and I had to restrain myself from laughing. It was then that I notice that Tessa was playing with her platinum blonde hair in a nervous manner _Huh, just like I do while taking a world history test_ I thought to myself noting that she looked somewhat cute in that regard_ I wonder…_my thoughts trail off as a sudden idea pops into my head.

"Tessa, have you ever kissed a girl?" I ask her hesitantly, I'm honestly don't know why I am asking her that. Maybe it's because I was curios about girls or maybe I was feeling sympathetic towards her, I lean in towards her and before she could answer I place my lips on hers kissing her deeply, Tessa's eyes widened in surprise before returning the kiss, after a few moments we pull away from each other.

"To answer your question Kaname, you're my first kiss. Ever." she responds and returns the kiss.

(Lemon Alert! Either ignore the lemon or turn back.)

Soon the two of us were moaning into each other mouths and the heat from my core was starting to become unbearable, I pull away long enough to take my shirt and pants off leaving me in my dark red bra and panties and I could feel Tessa's lingering eyes on me. Tessa looks at me nervously before taking off her clothes, soon she was standing before me in a simple set of bra and panties, her creamy white skin looks radiant in the moonlight. It was obvious that she's very nervous about this.

"Tessa I promise that I will be gentle. But if you're having second thoughts then you can leave and we'll never speak of this ever again, or you can stay. What will it be?" I ask her seductively and gently lick her collarbone making her shudder, her eyes close and she relishes the sensation before opening them and I just stroked the fires of lust within her and they're spreading throughout her body.

"Please Kaname, I want this. I want you for tonight." Tessa speaks in an almost audible voice and she walks towards me and gently kisses me on the lips and then starts to trail the kisses down towards my breasts, she then starts to lick my nipples, I gasp slightly at her tongue licking them.

"Tessa, please suck on them." I whisper to her, Tessa complies and starts sucking on my left breast while gently massaging my right, she occasionally switches from my left to my right giving both breasts equal attention, while the attention to my breasts was wonderful my pussy was starting to feel neglected. I pull Tessa's face away from my breasts, a trail of saliva was connected to my breast to her mouth "Tessa. I want you to suck on my pussy please." I tell her and she moves her head towards my already wet core and with a slight hesitancy lightly licks it making me moan in pleasure and relief.

Tessa continues to lick but I could see that she was squirming a bit, I realize that I've been getting all the attention but I haven't giving it back "Tessa I want you to switch places with me." I said as I place Tessa on the couch and spread her legs revealing a pussy that was ripe for licking, so I take one long lick along her slit. Tessa moans loudly and bucks her hips slightly I then start teasing her clit gently making her squeal slightly but then she starts to moan s in pleasure.

"Please Kaname don't stop!." Tessa pants as I was starting getting into it now, Tessa moans in disappointment when I suddenly pull my mouth away from her core.

I smile wickedly "How about we finish this in my bed?" I ask her rhetorically and I grab her hand and pull her towards my bedroom and quickly lay her on the bed and I place my wet core above her mouth while I lower my head to her pussy and began licking earnestly, Tessa moans and started to follow my lead and licks my slit.

I groan into her pussy making it vibrate against her clit almost making Tessa scream in ecstasy and soon the two of us were reaching that peak of passion with each passing second.

Tessa was shuddering in anticipation "Kaname! I-I'm about to cum." Tessa was trying hard to orgasm right then and there, then again I wasn't faring any better.

"M-me t-too Tessa! I-I want us to cum together." I manage to call out. And even without merging our minds I could tell that Tessa agreed with me. And with a shuddering cry our respective orgasms hit, I throw my head back and moan loudly as Tessa raises her head from my core and moans as well.

Tessa detaches herself from me for a few seconds and in that time I could feel the chill of the night starting to creep on in until Tessa lays down next to me. The sex was exhilarating but oh so tiring I can barely keep my eyes open, I turn my head to see Tessa already asleep and decided to follow suit, and before I could fall asleep I could've sworn that I heard Tessa say something but my exhaustion was winning as I close my eyes to sleep.

(End Lemon.)

I open my eyes and could see that the sun was going to soon rise, I turn my head to see Tessa sleeping peacefully next to me _It's hard to believe what happened last night, then again almost nothing is surprising me _I thought lightly as I carefully slide out of the bed taking care not to wake Tessa up from her slumber _She looks so cute like this _were my last thoughts as I carefully head towards the shower.

_The End._

_Me: Well that takes care of this story. Tune in next time for a Persona 4 yuri fic. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
